The M&M Story
by Antigone2
Summary: What IS it about the green ones?


AN: This is actually pretty old. I think I wrote it back in... well, I forget.  
1999 sometime. But it was very fun to write.

And, YES, it's a mushy, no-action, romance-comedy thing most people hate.  
IMPORTANT:  
Based on manga. Manga gooooood.

* * *

Saturday, March 15th.  
3:47 p.m. (and 54 seconds)  
Tokyo, Chiba Mamoru's apartment.

"Tell me!"  
"No."  
"Tell me!"  
"Uh-uh."  
"Te-ell me-e!"  
"Nope."  
"Ma-mo-chan, TE-ELL MEEE!"  
"Absolutely not."

Usagi leaned over the back of the sofa, linking her slim arms loosely  
around her boyfriend's neck. She was decked out in a light blue dress, because  
she knew it bring out her eyes and lighten her hair and make her feel pretty,  
and she was also wearing Mamoru's olive-green uniform jacket, which was rather  
ugly, because she was cold. All in all, she wouldn't be too happy with the  
situation if the jacket wasn't warm and smelled so pleasantly like it's owner.

Lightly, she leaned her blonde head on his shoulder, letting the  
platinum locks of hair fall over the textbook he was trying to read.

"Onegai?" she said sweetly.

Mamoru sighed, finally looking up, into imploring blue eyes. He slowly  
removed his glasses. Leaning until their noses were nearly touching, he shook  
his head slowly. "No."

The warm arms unlinked themselves and the blonde hair slid off the  
pages of the textbook. "Fine. If you refuse to tell me where your chocolate  
stash is, I'll just have to search for it some more."

Readjusting his glasses, the dark-haired eighteen-year-old shrugged.  
"Ok, Usako, but I was under the impression that you've already scrutinized  
every nook and cranny of this place on numerous occasions and each time you  
come up empty-handed."

Her voice floated back to him from the depths of the hall closet.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do when I'm here waiting for you to  
come back from Saturday classes... Agghhh!" A loud crash echoed through the  
apartment and something obviously broke. "I'm ok!... oh, but this isn't... I  
hope this box of wine glasses wasn't important to you, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru cringed, a pained look crossing his handsome features. "It's  
not in there, Usa, ok?

She flounced out of the closet, a sheepish look on her girlish face.  
"Mmm..gomen nasai, Mamo-chan."

He returned to reading, shaking his head and smiling a little.

"But how do I know you aren't just *telling* me it's not in there, so I  
don't look and find it?"

He sighed.

"And... you know what I think?" she plopped herself on the sofa next to  
him and leaned toward him, raising her eyebrow in a mock-suspicious look.

"No, Usako, what do you think?" Mamoru glanced up from the book.

"*I* think you," she wiggled her fingers around in circles, "moooooove  
it around when I'm not in here." she leaned back against his arm, stretching  
her legs out along the sofa. "and stick it somewhere I will never, ever find  
it."

He gave her a sidelong glance, returning to his reading. "Like where?"

Usagi twisted a blonde curl around her finger. "Like, high places and  
cabinets where I can't reach?"

Mamoru couldn't help grinning at his four-foot, eleven-inch girlfriend.  
"Would I be that cruel?"

Nod. "And places I would never snoop in, like your bedroom closet..."  
she sniffled. "See how trustworthy I am, though? And here you are, taking  
advantage of it by hiding stuff from me." Crystalline tears were filling her  
eyes, and she twisted around to look into Mamoru's face, biting her lip and  
making a big show of her sorrow.

"Oh for crying out-" muttering, Mamoru leaned down and began digging  
through his book-bag. "I have some M&Ms here. Will that keep you quiet?"

She squealed. "Hai! M&Ms! Arigato, Mamo-chan!" She kissed him lightly  
on the cheek, and affectionately messed his thick hair.

Jumping off the sofa to sit by his feet, she spilled the small, round  
colored candies onto the coffee table, and instantly started sorting them into  
a rainbow. By color.

"What are you doing?"

Rolling her eyes at the stupid questions smart people ask, Usagi  
answered, "What? You don't organize your M&Ms?"

Mamoru just looked at her.

"I refuse to believe that someone who organizes his *sock* drawer, by  
date of purchase of each sock, with *labels*, does not organize his M&Ms."

Mamoru gaped at her. "Why were you looking in my dresser drawers!"

She lightly rapped her knuckles to his forehead. "Hello...chocolate  
stash hunt, remember?"

"You looked in my *drawers*?"

"Uh-huh."

He was still staring incredulously at her.

"What? You're the one who gave me your key."

"Yeah, and I'm beginning to regret that a little-"

"NO!" She jumped on his lap, taking his face in her hands and shaking  
her head so blond pigtails swung around it, "don't change your locks on me,  
Mamo-chan, please..."

He smiled teasingly. "What if I was thinking about it?"

"Then I'd transform into Sailormoon and jump onto your balcony, like I  
do at night sometimes when you are aslee-oops."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Um...that is... well, you do it, too!" she hit his arm, "I know that  
big tree outside my window sometimes gets a visitor in a tuxedo..."

He grinned. "Remember that time-"

Two little hands slapped over his mouth. "No! Don't... that was awful,  
I almost got in so much trouble..."

Mamoru removed her hands. "...when your dad walked in..."

"...and you jumped under the bed..."

He shuttered as he leaned his head on her shoulder, "with a million  
things I'd rather not try to identify."

Usagi was staring straight ahead, a wide-eyed, horrified look on her  
face. "And Daddy asked why my window was open..." she whispered.

Mamoru laughed. "I saw my life flash before my eyes. That's the last  
time I try to take advantage of Luna being away..."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him again, leaning down...

"But you went through my *drawers*?"

Usagi was getting rather sick of his harping on this. "Yes," she said  
slowly, as if she was speaking to a child, "I was looking for chocolate."

Mamoru sputtered, "Lo-for... in my underwear drawer?"

Conversationally, she leaned her arm on the sofa. "Oh, speaking of  
which, who gave you the dollar-sign boxers? I'm assuming you didn't buy them  
yourself..." she trailed off as she saw the color of his face. "Well, um, I  
was very proud of you because I didn't find any hentai manga!"

"Those aren't *in* my dra-. Um. Nothing."

She smiled at him adoringly, "So I can forgive you for the rabbit's  
foot key-chain."

He cringed, "Oh, yeah, I meant to get rid of that."

Usagi shrugged, turned back to her M&Ms.

"Ne, Mamo-chan? Do you know what they say about the green ones?" She  
grinned devilishly at him.

"Yes, I do." He said, capturing her small pile of green candy with his  
hand and pushing it to the other side of the table. He smiled at her, with his  
eyebrows raised, "You *don't* need them."

She pouted. "Hai, hai." She sat next to him. "Want one?"

Against his better judgement, he agreed. He always agreed against his  
better judgment when it came to Usagi. Nestling her warm body next to his, she  
alternated popping M&Ms into her own mouth, and gently feeding them to Mamoru.

It was getting extremely distracting, one could not read *and* have  
those fingers so close to one's mouth. It was unavoidable scientific fact,  
Mamoru decided, as Usagi pressed another candy to his lips. Like... gravity.  
Involuntarily, he grabbed her hand, and kissed her fingers gently.  
Like...magnetism... she leaned toward him and Mamoru admitted unconditional  
surrender to forces greater than him. And she melted into him as his arms  
closed around her, the book falling to the floor.

'Ba-ka...' a familiar little voice began ringing through Mamoru's ears,  
'baka...you have to *study*. Hello, big test Monday... worth 25% of your  
grade... making-out on your sofa is *not* going to get you a passing grade...'  
The little voice was right. Always right. God, he hated that voice.

"Hmm..Usa..Usako? You really should leave..." he forced the words out  
evenly, moving his hands to her waist to push her gently away from him.

Usagi just wrapped her arms tighter around him and pressed her lips to  
his neck, tracing the pulse.

"Hmm-mm," he shut his eyes and shook his head a little, "That's *not*  
leaving, Usa."

"How come *I* have to be the one with will-power? Why can't you leave?"  
she mumbled.

He leaned back to look at her. "Because it's my apartment?" he titled  
his head and her and she titled hers right back, stretching her mouth into a  
half-smile.

"I'll leave when the M&Ms are gone. Deal?"

"Deal."

She held out her hand to shake and he did.

Usagi then held out her pinkie finger, "Pinkie swear?"

And he did.

"Spit shake?"

"That's *disgusting*!"

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"Nice try." He rolled his eyes. "Eat your M&Ms."

Slowly. She was eating them slooooooowly. Nibbling on  
one...single...M&M...for... what was it? He checked his wristwatch, five  
minutes. And there were still... what was that? One, two...seven more M&Ms  
to go. 'She is going to be here *quite* a while.' He thought. Then he smiled,  
replacing his glasses, 'Good.'

"Do you wa-"

"No, thanks!"

She shrugged. "Ok." Taking the remaining M&Ms in her hand, Usagi let  
herself fall backwards.

"Oof!" he cried as her head landed in his lap. She smiled angelically  
at him, and he just gave her a Look.

"M." She read.

"Good *job*, Usako!"

"M for...*m*elts in your *m*outh..."

He looked at her.

"...not in your hand... What? I'm quoting commercials!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"M for... Mamo-chan!" She kissed him quickly, before settling back in  
his lap. "M for... um..." She looked at him.

"Magic?" he breathed, closing the distance between them.

"More..."  
"Mmmm..."

Minutes and minutes later...

"Usa...Usako, the M&Ms are gone."

"..."

Mamoru sat up, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "You have to leave and  
I have to study."

Usagi crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "No."

"Usa, you pro-"

"We aren't out of M&Ms, yet!"

Raised eyebrow.

"We still have *all* those green ones!"

All those...

Mamoru sighed, and looked at his textbook, glasses, tie and Usagi's  
discarded jacket on the floor of his living room. Then he looked back at  
Usagi's indignant face. Adorable little indignant face.

"Ack! Mamo-chan, nani...!"

With one deft motion he grabbed the rest of the M&Ms in one hand and  
Usagi under the other arm and left the living room to the fading sunlight and  
the appearing stars. The bedroom door slammed.

CM break. Next time get Energizer(tm)

"Too bad M&Ms aren't brain-food." Mamoru sighed, arm behind his head,  
staring at his ceiling.

"What if they are?" Usagi asked, reclining next to him.

"But they aren't."

"How do you-"

Gentle laughter. "Because then you'd be the smartest girl in the world,  
Odango Atama."

So he found a pillow slammed in his face. "Gomen, gomen." He said,  
raising his hands in a peace offering.

"How do you know they aren't, like...um, only brain-food if you get  
kinky with them?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You never know!"

Mamoru laughed, shaking his head, "I don't think so, Usa. You wish."

Shrugging, Usagi reassured him, "I'm sure you'll get an A, anyway,  
Mamo-chan."

He shrugged, running a lazy hand through her loose blonde hair.  
"What's one B, anyway?"

Cerulean eyes grew immeasurably, and suddenly a cool hand was on his  
forehead. "Mamo-chan? Daijobu?" She took his pulse. "I know you can't be that  
sick..." Usagi knelt on the bed and put her hands on her hips, "Mamo-chan,"  
she said warningly, "did some slutty villain brainwash you, again?"

"NO! No, I just..." he shrugged. "I can study all day tomorrow."

Giggling, Usagi settled beside him, "Hai, ok. There's the Mamo-chan I  
know and love. I was worried you had over-dosed on that huge bottle of  
sedatives in your medicine cabinet..."

"You went through my *medicine cabinet*?"

Usagi shifted her eyes right to left and back again. "Um...no?"

"Why the heck would I keep chocolate in there?

Blink. "Chocolate...? Oh, *yeah*! Um...well, you never know, Mamo-chan.  
I mean, who'd ever think that you had old issues of Cosmopolitan under your  
bed, either?"

He just stared at her.

"Hee hee, um, Mamo-chan?" she pointed to a single little round object  
on the nightstand, green with a little white 'm' adorning it's top. "We still  
have an M&M left..."

They decided to share it.


End file.
